The proposed research develops computer methodology and transfers "state-of-the-art" technology to neuroscience research. The areas of computer methodology include: microprocessors for data acquisition, interactive-graphics for analysis, modeling and simulation, and computer-networking for sharing of data programs and resources. A series of low-cost special-purpose microcomputer systems will be developed for EEG signal averaging, spike train analysis, control of behavioral experiments, and neuroanatomical data acquisition. Design is based on a prototype system which uses the LSI-11 as the microprocessor and includes a neuroscience interface package especially suited for data acquisition and control of behavioral experiments. The mass storage device for this system is a low-cost audio tape cassette for which a special phase encoding method for storing data has been designed. Host independent interactive graphics programs suitable for use in a computer network environment will be developed. Programming support will be expanded for local distributed computing network. This network, consisting of an IBM 360-91, PDP-12 and IMLAC graphics terminal, is especially suited for neuroscience data. The establishment of ad-hoc networks to obtain access to particular programs on data sets will also be implemented as required. Host independent programs for the input of IMLAC graf/pen data and the design of host independent formats for data base storage will be designed and used to store the Atlas of Brain Anatomy for EMI Scans. The development of methods to merge the brain atlas data with EMI scan tomograms will be pursued. Application programs in support of EEG and spike train analysis will be written.